HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 22
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast mainly focuses on the Dark Knight, while also covering other movies like Jaws and Forrest Gump. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Ace of Spades *'1:45' - Filipino pets http://www.box.net/shared/p4zvnlzjao audio *'2:25' - Why Josh isn't here. *'3:20' - After school sports & VCR recording & Macgyver *'5:40' - Inspector Gadget & Dr. Claw's face *'6:32' - Ducktales *'8:20' - Batman Soundtrack *'9:13' - Band kids [http://www.box.net/shared/5z1vntruso Band Kids - Lt. Dan Shark] *'10:20' - Jaws in Band Movie - Inner City Shark *'13:25' - Shark in Vietnam *'15:13' - Lt. Dan Shark *'17:12' - The Dark Knight *'17:50' - Eli's pre-movie story http://www.box.net/shared/cyc97pvpn0 audio *'23:45' - Joel's pre-movie story http://www.box.net/shared/hiv600bjxl audio *'30:00' - Annoying kid sound effects *'32:22' - Trailers - Batman IS the Terminator http://www.box.net/shared/soh9097r3k audio *'33:50' - Terminator VISA Ad http://www.box.net/shared/0n8c9ovum0 audio *'34:25' - Terminator Tax - CPA [http://www.box.net/shared/panhm4ohhj Terminator Tax] *'36:45' - The Auditorator *'38:52' - Quickbooks becomes self aware *'40:30' - Watchmen trailer *'46:17' - Alan Moore *'47:00' - Comics on Wikipedia *'48:55' - The actual movie - Gripes [http://www.box.net/shared/kdp7fclkh0 Batman, Bat-voice, Batsuit] *'49:30 '- Christian Bale is Bruce Wayne & Batman *'51:07' - Why you'd put on a bat suit *'52:03' - The Bat-voice *'55:10' - New Batsuit - turning his neck *'56:30' - Lucious Fox [http://www.box.net/shared/qkmqosyrp7 Lucious & Rachel] *'56:48' - Maggie Jillenhall - Scientology *'58:21 '- Heath Ledger brings the Joker to life [http://www.box.net/shared/79addcbntx Joker] *'1:00:00' - Ra's Al Ghul *'1:00:43' - Back to Heath Ledger - Joker's motivations *'1:03:00' - Joker's unique attitude *'1:04:16' - Batman can't stop Joker *'1:05:40' - Joker's mannerisms & voice *'1:06:52' - How will they do the Joker? *'1:07:35' - Retire the Joker *'1:08:07' - Will Riddler be next? [http://www.box.net/shared/x8uo9200po Other villians] *'1:09:00' - Phillip Seymour Hoffman as Penguin *'1:10:02' - Other villians *'1:12:32' - Joker's non-plan *'1:13:25' - Scarface *'1:14:41' - Pepsi One - HijiNKS ENSUE Pimpin *'1:19:00' - Podcast stats - Podcast challenge *'1:21:45' - Back to Batman - Villians *'1:22:38' - How possible is it to have Batman in the real world [http://www.box.net/shared/iv5uzobyjc Realistic Batman & Mister Reese] *'1:24:12' - Addressed how Bruce Wayne can run the company *'1:24:45' - Mister Reese - Riddler? *'1:25:35' - The Riddler in The Batman [http://www.box.net/shared/tupxihzsmg Animated Batman] *'1:26:00' - Batman Beyond *'1:27:10' - DC superheroes get old *'1:27:50' - Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *'1:28:35' - Gotta watch it 3 more times *'1:29:28' - Hollywood Auction - Marty McFly's Hoverboard *'1:30:51' - Jimi Hendrix Burned Guitar *'1:32:23' - Plastic Man with Keanu Reeves *'1:33:07' - Spiderman the Musical http://www.box.net/shared/8n06unvpu2 audio *'1:33:37' - Mortal Kombat movie *'1:34:05' - Back to Spiderman the Musical *'1:34:48' - Best Buy charges to pair Bluetooth headset with phone *'1:36:05' - Man cuts off own head with a chainsaw *'1:37:30' - Office spinoff *'1:39:05' - Mail Sack - You can have your own sack of nuts *'1:39:55' - Adama on Law & Order UK *'1:40:'50 - If white celebrities were treated like black celebrities *'1:42:25' - The origins of Josh Dies *'1:44:08' - Dr. Horrible & "selling out" http://www.box.net/shared/qu97u8nzfk audio *'1:50:00' - Ghost Band Short film *'1:51:31' - Silly Walk from Monty Python *'1:51:46' - Back to Dr. Horrible http://www.box.net/shared/hmo6xa56v4 audio *'1:55:00' - Songs & Episode pacing *'1:57:40' - Johnathan Riley *'1:58:50' - Thoughts on E3? *'1:59:30' - Wii at E3 *'2:03:39' - Wii is a toy *'2:06:30'- Penny Arcade E3 comic *'2:07:33' - Joel's wife - a graphic designer for shirts at a trade show *'2:08:43' - First HijiNKS ENSUE D&D group went off fine *'2:10:05' - Forums in general *'2:11:29' - If you could be a famous historical dictator? - LOLcaust - LOLamo http://www.box.net/shared/ty3o2haj6z audio *'2:15:07' - What games are you looking forward to? *'2:20:18' - Will Joel be a voice actor in Diablo game? *'2:20:53' - Has Eli purchased "I drink your blood" yet? - Joel's baby raised by Eli's cats - Remus Watson http://www.box.net/shared/j3gq15v0db audio *'2:22:19' - Will Gears of War 2 be good? *'2:22:38' - When will we get new T-shirts? - Signed T-Shirts *'2:24:41' - UK Shirts are late *'2:25:11' - With the Experiment drawing to a close, what's the future of HijiNKS ENSUE? [http://www.box.net/shared/ypovoxnlf3 The Experiment] *'2:26:50' - Site gets 3000-5000 people a day *'2:28:50' - Eli on the podcast & HijiNKS ENSUE lunches *'2:31:49' - A job Joel actually enjoys - quality of the fan base *'2:33:44' - HijiNKS ENSUE Book *'2:34:47' - How HijiNKS ENSUE can make money *'2:35:28' - How would you justify blowing up the verse *'2:38:00' - Music *'2:40:30' - Pale light skinned Hispanic man, putting dark face on to fit in. *'2:42:28' - Eli at a gas station *'2:44:05' - Racism within race http://www.box.net/shared/iheqcuv9dt audio *'2:46:25' - Jewish Japs *'2:48:35' - Black Albino - Beaumont, TX - Segregated *'2:49:50' - Have you ever heard something about a game you're working on second hand? *'2:51:55' - Have you ever changed anything in a game due to bad press? - Condition Zero & 9/11 - German & Chinese changes *'2:56:11' - Most disturbing / shocking movie you've ever seen? - Hard Candy *'3:03:56' - Can we replace Eli's soundboard with a slide whistle? *'3:04:12' - Do you like Veronica Mars? *'3:05:20' - Who would the crew be in Dr. Horrible? *'3:06:19' - Joel's webcomic reccomendations? *'3:10:40' - Will you go to Comic Con? *'3:11:48' - Will you start going to cons? *'3:13:52' - If you were to join a fictional religion, what would you be? - Star Wars & Futurama religions *'3:17:00' - Where should we submit sound effects for Eli's soundbaord - Joel wants fans to make an opening HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast Theme Song *'3:21:30' - Diet & Exercise Routine *'3:25:45' - Favorite Mr. Show Skit *'3:32:30' - Ending Category:Podcast